


Девочка Джи

by partyp0ison



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyp0ison/pseuds/partyp0ison
Summary: Это началось не так давно или же Фрэнк изначально старался игнорировать странное поведение своего парня. Джерард всегда был немного странным.





	Девочка Джи

**Author's Note:**

> я на фикбуке: emotwinnie

— Фрэнк, я красивая?

Айеро отвлекся от книги и посмотрел на Джерарда… Джи, которая стояла перед ним, спрятав руки за спину и нетерпеливо покачиваясь. На ней было короткое, легкое платье черного цвета с пышным подолом и белые гольфы с бантиками. Ее отросшие черные волосы, вьющиеся на концах, были расчесаны и уложены, украшенные заколками. Фрэнк слышал, как Джи долго крутилась перед зеркалом в коридоре, видимо, выбирая, что надеть.

— Да, конечно, милая, — уверил ее Айеро, и она радостно улыбнулась.

— Тогда я пойду, приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин.

Фрэнк кивнул, проводив ее теплым взглядом. В эти дни Джи впервые за долгое время была счастлив, перестав наносить себе порезы и плакать по ночам. Она шла на поправку, как и говорил доктор. Для Айеро это было самое главное.

***

Это началось не так давно или же Фрэнк изначально старался игнорировать странное поведение своего парня. Джерард всегда был немного странным, — он не любил писать ручками, боялся иголок, никогда не пользовался сушилкой для рук и не любил, когда его называли полным именем. Он отличался от других парней, которых знал Фрэнк, но это не делало Джерарда хуже, ни сколько. В нем не было стереотипно мужских черт и привычек — у него была миловидная внешность, он не увлекался спортом, не умел драться, не разбирался в тачках и технике. Он был очень ранимым и чувствительным, и Фрэнк знал об этом, хоть Джи не так часто рассказывал ему о том, что его волнует, предпочитая молча рисовать или читать комиксы.

Как-то раз Джерард признался ему, что любит носить женскую одежду, потому что в ней он чувствовал себя комфортнее. Это не оттолкнуло Фрэнка, наоборот, он был рад, что Джи доверился ему. Для Айеро всегда было важно доверие и взаимопонимание между ними. Он знал, что Джерард всегда чувствовал себя неправильным, ущербным из-за того, что не вписывался в рамки общества, в котором они живут. По мнению людей, Джи был уродливым, потому что полюбил человека своего же пола. Он был уродливым, потому что носил одни тряпки, а не другие, приписанные его гендеру. Фрэнк готов был разбить лицо любому, кто сказал бы такое.

Джи никак не мог понять, насколько он прекрасен. Айеро было неважно, что носил Джерард — юбки или брюки, ведь он любил его не за это.

Время шло, и однажды Фрэнк заметил темнеющие шрамы на его запястьях. Они и до этого были там, но сейчас большая часть из них были свежими, недавно затянувшимися, и они уродливо смотрелись на его бледной коже. Айеро не смог промолчать, но Джерард в ответ помотал головой и лишь сказал «всё в порядке».

Это было не так, потому что с каждым разом шрамы становились глубже, а синяки под его глазами — темнее после бессонных ночей. Фрэнк просыпался посреди ночи в пустой постели и находил Джерарда на диване или на балконе, где тот курил очередную пачку сигарет. Они жили в высотном здании и Фрэнк иногда думал о том, что проснувшись однажды, он не найдёт Джерарда, потому что станет уже слишком поздно.

Айеро никогда не давил на него и терпеливо ждал, когда Джи сам поделится с ним тем, что его тревожит. Это случилось в один из вечеров, когда они вернулись с прогулки, — Фрэнк был слишком обеспокоен тем, что Джерард забросил учебу и почти не выходил из дома. Айеро уговорил его погулять, заверив, что ему поможет свежий воздух. Джерард промолчал, но оделся в обычные темные джинсы и толстовку, напоминая больше свою тень, и позволил вывести себя в людный парк. Оказалось, что Фрэнк ошибся, потому что, когда Джи не вышел из комнаты на ужин, Айеро нашел его рыдающим в кровати, свернувшимся в клубочек.

Фрэнк был в растерянности, он не понимал, что случилось. У Джерарда была настоящая истерика, и он просто не мог прекратить задыхаться от своих же слез. Айеро обнял сзади его вздрагивающие плечи, пока Джи что-то невнятно бормотал между рыданиями.

Спустя некоторое время, чуть успокоившись, Джерард рассказал ему всё. О том, что он никогда не любил себя. О том, что хотел покончить с собой еще в пятнадцать лет. О том, что он не может больше так жить. О том, что ему стыдно, страшно и одиноко. О том, что он устал. Потому что с Джерардом что-то было не в порядке. Впервые прозвучали слова «гендер», «гендерная дисфория», «трансгендерность», и Фрэнк слушал, все также обнимая лежащего к нему спиной Джерарда.

— Ты точно уверен в этом? — лишь тихо спросил Фрэнк, когда Джи замолчал.

Тот пожал плечами, всхлипывая. Айеро погладил его по голове, вздыхая. Джерард расплакался еще сильнее. Он повернулся к нему лицом, и несмотря на то, что в комнате уже стемнело, Фрэнку стало больно от того, насколько печальным и разбитым был его взгляд.

— Я не знаю, Фрэнк, я запутался, — прошептал Джерард, смотря ему в глаза. — Я ничего не знаю… Лучше бы я умер.

— Не говори так, Джи, — нахмурился Фрэнк. — Ты не должен умирать. Ты должен жить.

Джерард шмыгнул носом, прерывисто вздыхая.

— Ты уйдешь?

— Куда? — растерянно спросил Фрэнк.

— От меня. Зачем я тебе такой нужен, — отрешенно произнес Джи.

Айеро неверяще покачал головой, все также разглядывая его лицо с блестящими покрасневшими глазами.

— Я никуда не уйду. Я не оставлю тебя, обещаю.

Джерард ничего не ответил и отвел взгляд.

— Если… если все так серьёзно, то тебе необходимо сходить к доктору. Я уверен, он поможет, — тихо добавил Фрэнк, переплетая пальцы их рук. Джерард не сопротивлялся, но его ладонь была бежизненно вялой.

— А как ты считаешь… Я действительно родился не в том теле или я просто сошел с ума? — спросил Джи некоторое время спустя.

— Каким бы не был твой выбор, я всегда поддержу тебя, Джи, — ответил Айеро. — Я люблю тебя любого.

***

Комиссия оказалась не такой уж страшной, но само её существование заставляло думать, что есть «настоящие» и «ненастоящие» трансгендерные люди, и это только усиливало тревожность Джи. Казалось, свою идентичность надо было кому-то доказать, хотя никто лучше самого человека не может знать, какая она. Все эти тесты, обследования, разговоры с докторами, особенно с психиатром, сильно давили на него. Джерард ненавидел это, но без этого он не мог получить заветную справку, разрешающую хирургическое вмешательство и гормонотерапию.

Фрэнк поддерживал его на всех этапах, часами проводя с ним в клинике. Он гордился Джи, который решился на этот серьёзный шаг. И, наконец, когда, спустя несколько месяцев все необходимые документы были на руках, Джерард светился от счастья, — ведь это значило, что общество признало его как девушку.

Было сложно привыкнуть к этому. Фрэнк про себя все еще называл его Джерардом, но смотря на него, он невольно переходил на женский род.

Джи бросил курить, сбалансировал свое питание и распорядок дня по рекомендациям докторов. Многочисленные препараты и витамины приходилось пить ежедневно по часам. Конечно, можно было обойтись уколами, но Джи наотрез отказался от них. Единственным минусом было то, что каждый месяц нужно было сдавать анализы для мониторинга, и каждый раз Фрэнк в качестве группы поддержки держал Джи за руку, который морщился, пока ему протыкали вену. Потом Айеро налеплял на место укола цветной пластырь в качестве поощрения и целовал Джи в макушку. Их кухонный столик и полка над ним теперь были уставлены таблетками, рассованные по коробочкам, а на стену Фрэнк повесил график приема лекарств, который они вместе составили, изрисовав всё цветными маркерами.

Всё постепенно налаживалось.

Как говорил доктор, какие-то явственные изменения будут заметны спустя как минимум три-четыре месяца. Джерард же был нетерпеливым. Он постоянно всматривался в свое отражение в зеркале, пытаясь увидеть, насколько он изменился, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Он спрашивал Фрэнка, замечает ли он что-нибудь, на что Айеро отвечал, что тот только стал капризнее. Джи опять дулся, пыхтя, и Фрэнк пек его любимое печенье, лишь бы тот не обижался.

На самом деле, гормоны медленно, но верно делали свое дело. И Джерард чувствовал себя намного лучше. Как он объяснял Фрэнку, ему как будто стало спокойнее и физически, и ментально, хотя Айеро, наверное, вряд ли когда-нибудь поймет Джи в полной мере. Хотя бы потому, что Фрэнк не знал, каково это — не узнавать себя в зеркале, принимать ванну с закрытыми глазами и ненавидеть свое имя.

Спустя какое-то время его голос начал немного ломаться. Фрэнк даже с удивлением заметил, что и пахнуть Джи стал по-другому, и это отнюдь было не от духов или респирантов. Его черты лица оставались все такими же, только стали чуть мягче. И на ощупь Джи тоже стал другим, именно — мягким. Он немного прибавил в весе из-за гормонов и расстраивался из-за этого, но Фрэнк гладил его и постоянно говорил, как он красив. Она красива.

А еще у Джи появилась грудь. Она была небольшая, чуть припухлая и невероятно чувствительная, и Айеро нравилось трогать ее, потому что Джи всегда отзывался нежными стонами. Потребовалось время, чтобы тот научился самостоятельно подбирать себе нижнее белье, которое прекрасно выглядело на нем.

Секс был таким же восхитительным, как и до. Джи расцветал в его руках, хотя он всегда стеснялся своего тела, как будто стыдясь его. Фрэнк каждый раз доказывал ему обратное.

Полноценный каминг-аут Джерард сделал спустя некоторое время, когда изменения стали отчетливыми. Невероятно, но в колледже все его поддержали, и Джи даже сблизился с один транс*парнем, который учился на курс младше его. Совсем другие воспоминания остались у Джерарда после школы, — Айеро тоже их ненавидел.

Омрачало только то, что с родителями Джи окончательно испортились и без того натянутые отношения. Джерард много плакал после того семейного ужина, на который Фрэнк предпочел бы не ходить. Конечно, он мог понять родителей, ведь они хотели бы, чтобы у Джерарда была стабильная работа, положение в обществе, гетеросексуальная ориентация, гендерная идентичность, совпадающая с полом, жена и дети. То есть, то, что бывает у большей части общества, и то, что абсолютно не осчастливило бы Джи. Фрэнк сам столкнулся однажды с неоправданными родительскими надеждами, которые они обычно возлагают на своих детей. Он давно отбросил их куда подальше и жил так, будто каждый день — последний.

Ему было жаль, что всё так получилось, но, по крайней мере, они были друг у друга.

Это то, что Фрэнк говорил Джи каждый раз, когда они наблюдали закат или глядели ночью на мерцающие звезды. Она улыбалась ему, переплетая пальцы их рук, и снова устремляла взгляд в небо.


End file.
